


就成为星星吧

by shen930



Category: 0921金钟大生日快乐, 同人 - Fandom, 白橙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shen930/pseuds/shen930





	就成为星星吧

道路的两旁是一望无际的花海，蓝色的紫色的花交错着在风中舞动，会有沙沙声响起。天地相接的地方被染上紫色，没有云朵，只有紫色的天空。边伯贤坐在长椅上，前后是看不到尽头的宽敞的公路，长椅另一端坐着的小男孩背着书包，穿着小学制服，无所事事的荡着腿。

他知道自己在做梦——这种感觉从未如此清晰，却也从未如此平静。

他认出男孩是七岁的金钟大。

某个平凡的日子里，正在等待开往学校的校车的小孩。就像所有的曾经那样，未来来日方长的小孩。

“你…在等校车吗？”

听到他小心翼翼的问句，男孩抬起了头，眼底有些警惕，于是很快低下头去盯着脚尖的蝴蝶。过了半晌，在令人窒息的沉默中，男孩轻轻点了点头。

小钟大又想了想，或许是出于礼貌，问道：“那大哥哥你呢？”

“我？我…我在等回去的车。”

“这个点才回家吗？”小钟大疑惑的追问了一句，紧接着他的眼睛一亮，“大哥哥你是不是出差？我听我妈妈说过，出差的人特别辛苦，没办法准时回家吃晚饭。”

边伯贤笑了笑——即使是在梦中，即使是他不曾参与过的那些岁月，他的钟大始终如一的那么善良可爱。这让他想了解更多，想了解更多这人的过去，即使一切只是一场梦。

“是呢，大哥哥的工作就是满世界跑，去过很多很多地方，遇到过很多很多人。”

他看见男孩眼底升起的星星，于是他说起凌晨三点的首尔，说起东京铁塔下的圣诞节，说起湄公河的船夫，中国的美食，大洋彼岸的山脉。纸醉金迷的江南区，从大厦高层俯瞰见的点点灯光。没有人的练习室，没有灯光，于是远处的霓虹灯就铺满木地板，他仰躺在地上，看着太阳一点点升起，看见阳光从身上掠过，他却累到动不了一根手指。他下意识的说了出来，却突然想起隔壁坐着的是年仅七岁的金钟大，而不是那个推开练习室的门，发现他满脸泪水的金钟大。

小家伙只是静静地听着，边伯贤见他面色平静，有些不好意思的止住了话题：“抱歉，一不小心就回忆起了往事。”

他有些懊恼，太过于依赖金钟大的他，在金钟大面前总是没办法装作刀枪不入的样子。

“大哥哥是歌手吗？”小家伙说，“为了梦想而努力的人都是很棒的哦，偶尔感到疲劳也是正常的吧。”

啊啊——边伯贤想——他又被安慰了。

“那么，你的梦想是什么呢？”

小钟大有些羞涩的低下头：“我也喜欢唱歌。”

“你想成为歌手吗？”

小家伙歪了歪头，问：“我做得到吗？”

边伯贤没有忍住，他伸出手去揉乱了小男孩的头发：“如果是你的话一定可以的，对自己稍微自信点吧。”

男孩噘着嘴：“可是大哥哥你又没听过我唱歌呢。”

于是男孩唱起了DO-Rei-Mi,简单的旋律，还没有变声的清脆的嗓音却带着金钟大日后独有的清澈。歌声悠扬，飘进了花海，融进了风里，微风花海和歌声——一切都美好极了。

一曲毕，边伯贤鼓起了掌，男孩又害羞的把脸藏在了双手后面。

“很好听，我说过的吧，如果是你一定可以成功的。”

小孩总是容易被鼓舞的，听到这儿，小人儿终于打开了话匣子。他说他想演音乐剧，想要站上演唱会的舞台，想让更多人知道音乐的快乐。他说起学校的音乐剧，说起偷偷弹奏过的钢琴，那些在短暂岁月里发光的过往，他将一切都坦白给了边伯贤。

男孩停了下来，带着雀跃的说：“我想实现我的梦想。”

边伯贤看着天际尽头的地平线，淡紫色的天空，没有云朵，没有太阳。

“你…做好觉悟了吗？”

他听见自己说。

“当你站在了舞台上，站在了世界的前面，当你开始发光，一切都会变得复杂起来。流言蜚语想要中伤你，敌人想要拉你落水。造谣是不需要成本的，困难总是那么容易的立在你面前，拦住你去路。”

“钟大，你……做好这样的觉悟了吗？”

“做好走上一条充满荆棘的道路…的觉悟了吗？”

小孩没有回话，一时间世界只剩下风拂过的沙沙声。

边伯贤有些无奈的挠挠头：“抱歉，我说的有点过头了，其实也没……”

——那是年仅七岁的钟大呀，他怎么——他竟然忍心让一颗对未来充满希望的心灵退缩。

他明明应该知道，如果没有这样勇敢的金钟大，他们或许一辈子都不会遇见彼此。

可是小孩摇摇头，打断了他：“我才不害怕呢！爸爸说过的，如果因为有困难就退缩的话，人是没有办法前行的。”

“而且”他的目光坚定，“走在梦想的路上，这本身就是一件幸福的事呀。”

边伯贤有些恍惚——他记起了这句话，那个笑起来会有月牙眼的金钟大，抱住着他，说过同样的话。

他回想起了那些他们彼此支撑着走过的岁月，那些他们分享过的月光。

——果然，这人就是金钟大呀。

边伯贤叹了口气：“真是没想到，居然又被你鼓励了呀。”

小人儿摆出一副小大人的模样，伸长了胳膊拍拍他的后背：“太累了的时候给自己休息片刻也是没关系的哦？”

边伯贤张了张嘴，最后说道：“你一定能在舞台上发光的。”

“那大哥哥要跟我约定吗”七岁的钟大向他伸出了小指，“等我站上了蚕室的舞台，大哥哥能来看我的演唱会吗？”

边伯贤没有疑惑，他勾住了男孩的小指：“钟大，你以后会遇见一群很好的同伴。你们会朝夕相处，就像家人那样。所以太累的时候也别忘了依靠……”

有什么——边伯贤突然顿住，他看着两人勾起的手指——有什么不协调的地方。

那是他和二十四岁的金钟大一起参加电台活动时发生的事。当MC问到小时候的事时，金钟大回答道：在很小的时候被人鼓励过，对方说他以后一定会出息的，现在那人的预言实现了。金钟大说他一直很想让那人来看EXO的演唱会。节目结束后边伯贤私底下提起过这件事，金钟大却是笑而不语。

他终于找到了答案。

原来这一切不是梦境。

原来他们早在遥远的过去就参与了彼此的生命。

 

远处校车缓缓驶来，在宽广平坦的公路上，在这虚幻的世外桃源。边伯贤知道这是分别的信号。

可是他还有好多话想对金钟大说。

想谢谢那么勇敢去追逐梦想的他。

想告诉金钟大有的时候不妨多依靠一下自己，不开心的时候就不要笑的那么勉强，累的时候就算对他多依赖一点也是被允许的。

可是那样坚强独立的金钟大——边伯贤看了看静静坐在一边的男孩——那样的金钟大才是惹人疼爱的他。

既然如此…或许他什么都不要再说才比较好。

校车停在了他们面前，男孩跳下了长椅——这车即将载着他驶向这趟旅途的终点站。

男孩一只脚已经迈上了车，却又忽然想起什么似的，扭头看向边伯贤：

“大哥哥，我忘了问你名字啦！”

边伯贤摇了摇头，他笑着说：

“我们还会再见的。”

他看着面露疑惑的小孩，补充道：

“当我们即将成为星星的时候，我们还会再见的。”

 

FIN


End file.
